


First Kiss

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said<br/>Oh! Um, could you write Roy and Barry's first kiss? With Barry being flustered and nervous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Well that was interesting.” A soaking wet Roy sighed. Roy and Barry had just got back from fighting a rather pesky meta. Oliver was out of town, so Roy was holding down the fort when a meta decided to show up. So he called Barry.

 

“Yeah. I was wondering when we’d have a meta that controls water.” Barry pulled his boots off, emptying the water onto the floor. 

 

“Thanks Barry. I would’ve gotten my ass kicked without you.” Roy said as he hung up his bow. Barry’s face flushed. “Yeah no problem. Anytime.” 

“No Barry I’m serious. I’d be with the fishes. You’re a big help with the metas.” Barry’s blush deepened as Roy stepped closer to him. Roy looked Barry in the eyes for a few moments, searching for something. Once he was sure of something, he pulled Barry down by the front of his suit and placed his lips on Barry’s.


End file.
